¿Como llegue a OOO?
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: un dia como cualquiera una chica es transportada a OOO por el Rey Helado, despierta atada pero cuando se da cuenta que el vejete le transformo sus mascotas en collares ¿quien anparara al pobre Rey? ( soy pesima para los sumary lo se)


**¿Como llegue a OOO?**

**Epilogo: Mi vida es aburrida**

**Yo: Hola a todos mis lectores de vengo con una historia nueva – dije mientras estaba escribiendo en mi computadora cuando detrás mío llego Finn un ``poco´´ molesto**

**Finn: amiga es tu segundo fic de hora de aventura, el otro no tiene ni un solo reviews POR FAVOR AMIGOS ACASO NO LES GUSTO p**…- a Finn casi dice una grosería si no fuera por Ynes que llego a taparle la boca**

**Ynes: tranquilo Finn vamos a ver si nuestra amiga Yneva tiene más suerte ahora**

**Finn: ok como tu digas **

**Yo: si ese es mi nombre YA, saben que no me importa**

**Safire y Jake: comencemos**

**Yo: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen exclusivamente a Pendlenton Ward solo Ynes y Safire me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro**

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… no, mejor pruebo con otro

Había una vez… no, no, no tampoco mejor lo digo como me esta pasando

Hola amigos mi nombre es Yneva Andrea, soy una chica de 11 años, me fascinan los animales, mi vida es muy aburrida solo me divierten pocas cosas como leer/hacer fanfictions, buscar en internet, ver TV, dibujar y pintar, pero lo del internet es casi imposible para mi como por decir soy una chica que le encanta la tecnología pero en mi casa no tengo WI-FI el único internet que tengo es el de mi teléfono pero se acaba muy rápido, me gustan diferentes series y una de ellas es Hora de aventura, mis personajes favoritos son la Princesa Flama y Finn, me gusta mucho el Flaminn, les voy a contar la historia de lo que me paso y mi plan para aprovecharlo al máximo…

**Yo**** P.O.V**

-buenos días mamá como amaneces- decía yo levantándome con alegría, ese día era sábado, el día anterior habíamos celebrado la fiesta de despedida así que ya no tenia clase

-bien ahora a desayunar- dijo mi mamá con los platos en la mesa…,una hora después ya había comido y me había vestido así que quería salir para matar el tiempo así que me cree una excusa

- mama voy a dar un paseo con Bella y Jazmín, cuida a Safiro- dije yo saliendo por la puerta, lo que yo no sabia es que Safiro me seguía sigilosamente, Bella y Jazmín estaban felices de salir aunque hacia calor era mejor salir un rato que no estar haciendo nada, ese día era perfecto, no había clases por un mes, cuando terminara de pasear a las perras iba a ver hora de aventura o leer fanfics como siempre, nada lo podía arruinar, pero todo llega a su fin…

CLANK…

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza no podía ver bien, veía borroso, vi como metían a mis mascotas en un saco y a… ¿Safiro? Que hacia ella aquí si yo la deje en casa ahora me la robarían que mal a ella yo la quería mucho, no podía ver a mi agresor pero no dure mucho unos momentos después me había desmayado…

… **horas después**

No se cuanto tiempo me desmaye pero comenzaba a despertar por… ¿el frio? Pero que rayos **(*)** pero si yo vivo en Venezuela específicamente en Margarita** (*)**, ese lugar es una isla hace mucho calor, ¿porque sentía frio? Pero entonces escuche una voz que se me hacia familiar, pero sería por el golpe que no recordaba, era una voz inmadura pero sonaba como un anciano era extraño, unos minutos después mi vista funcionaba como siempre entonces me di cuenta que estaba… ¿amarrada a una silla? Pero que c**o, no podía ser cierto me habían secuestrado, pero entonces mi raptor se paro en frente mío, no podía creerlo de todos porque el… el era… el Rey Helado cuando lo vi dije en mi cabeza ``**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DE TODOS LOS QUE ME PUDIERON RAPTAR PORQUE EL J****O REY HELADO PORQUE ESE P**O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO´´ **estaba en shock como c****o llegue a OOO eso era imposible

**RH: **hola Fionna como estas que bueno que despiertas tenías 3 días durmiendo- no lo podía creer al doble 1 era real y 2 como que 3 días m****a ¿Cómo me trajo?, ¿por que me dice Fionna?, ¿Dónde están mis mascotas?- mira quienes tienes a tu lado- dijo rompiendo mi tren de pensamientos, entonces mire a mi lado primero vi lo que se parecía a… ¿Safiro? Pero era mas grande de lo normal después vi a mi otro lado era… ¿la Dulce Princesa? Todas estábamos amarradas a una silla pero Safiro estaba todavía inconsciente y la DP estaba viéndome atónita no sabia por que pero entonces pensé yo era humana al igual que Finn por eso la DP me veía embobada no había visto otro humano en mucho tiempo- Dulce Princesa conozca a Fionna, Fionna la Dulce Princesa y ella es Cake- dijo señalando a Safiro… un segundo… el pensaba que yo era Fionna y Safiro era Cake, lo único que yo tenia que hacer era averiguar en que momento de la historia estaba así que me digne a hablarle

**DP:** rey helado suéltanos o Finn y Jake te patearan el trasero- dijo la DP enojada ya salida de su transe

**RH:** lo siento chiclosa pero no las puedo soltar hasta que te cases conmigo

**DP: **¡JAMAS!

**Yo: **donde están mis perras Rey Helado- dije amenazantemente, en eso Safiro despertó- _(Safiro despertaste al fin)- _pensé- dime ahora o ya veras

**RH:** tontita están en tu cuello las convertí en collares- vi mi cuello y así era no lo podía creer mis perras se convirtieron en colgantes eso era la gota que derramo el vaso

**Con Finn y Jake**

**Tercera persona P.O.V**

Finn meditaba mientras Jake estaba viendo el cielo cuando Jake hablo

**Jake: **oye Finn despierta- entonces Finn abrió los ojos- que tal si en todo el día de hoy te llamo Pen en vez de Finn- Finn dio un movimiento afirmante con la cabeza cuando de repente pasa Arcoíris llorando- mira Pen es la lluviacornio de la Dulce Princesa ¿Por qué llorara? Mejor vamos

**``Pen´´:** si- dijo entonces siguieron a Arcoíris hasta el Reino Helado- hay no, Jake sube- entonces Jake se estiro hasta llegar a la entrada- Rey Helado suelta a la Dulce Princesa… ¿ahora?

**Flash-Back **

Nuestra heroína estaba harta de lo que estaba pasando así que como ni Finn ni Jake habían llegado decidió _SOLTAR SU FURIA_

**Yneva: **Rey Helado, me pueden raptar, me pueden atar a una silla pero ¡nunca! Repito ¡NUNCA LASTIMEN A MIS MASCOTAS! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- nuestra heroica amiga se zafó de sus cabales, rompió las cuerdas que la tenían atada y comenzó a darle patadas al pobre Rey **(*)**

**RH:** ¡no en la cara no que soy actor!… ¡hay mis _bolitas!_… ¡mi pierna auch!- mientras nuestra _malvada _protagonista pateaba al Rey Safiro ya había soltado a la DP

**Fin Del Flash-Back **

**``Pen´´ P.O.V**

Llegamos donde estaba el rey helado pero lo que vi me sorprendió… una chica _bonita… estaba golpeando al Rey Helado_… esperen ¿dije bonita?

**Jake:** que esta pasando- entonces Jake le susurro a la DP `` solo por hoy llámalo Pen Ok´´ entonces la dulce princesa afirmo con la cabeza

**DP: **oh Pen, Jake llegaron ella me salvo del Rey Helado- dijo señalando a la chica que golpeaba al Rey Helado- no se como se llama

**Chica: **¡y toma!… listo, ¡no te metas conmigo!- volteo a verme… su cara es hermosa ver como su cabello sale de su gorro amarrado en una cola era bello- hola soy Ynes Andrea- dijo

**``Ynes´´ P.O.V**

No me gustaba decir mi nombre prefiero que me llamen Yne, Andrea, Ynes, etc. Así que mientras este aquí en OOO voy a fingir ser una vidente llamada Ynes Andrea

**Finn: **ho… hola mi nombre es…- no sabia porque tartamudeaba pero igual lo interrumpí

**Yo: **Finn el humano uno de los últimos humanos al igual que yo- Finn quedo con lo boca abierta no sabia que decir- tranquilo soy vidente por eso lo se todo

**Finn: **Ok, ¿Dónde te quedaras?

**Yo:** no lo se

**Jake: **que tal si te quedas con Pen y conmigo hasta que hagas tu propia casa

**Yo: **¿Pen? (debe ser el episodio piloto)

**Jake: **si es que le dije que hoy hasta mañana lo iba a llamar Pen

**Yo: **Ok, vamos

**Continuara…**

**Yo: para no poner notas de la autora puse estas cositas (*) para que al final les explique**

**Descripciones:**** Safiro: es una gata persa grande, ojos amarillos con toques dorados, su pelaje tiene 3 colores blanco, naranja y negro, tiene una banda roja en el cuello aguantada con un lazo amarillo y un collar amarillo**

**Jazmín: es una perra grande, ojos marrones oscuros, su pelo es marrón con las puntas de las patas y el pecho blanco, el hocico lo tiene con un marrón mas oscuro y tiene un collar rosado**

**Bella: es una perra puddle pequeña que nació sin cola, ojos marrones, su pelo es marrón claro, sus orejas son un poco más oscuras que su pelo, tiene una banda roja tapando su collar blanco con puntos negros**

**Yo: piel blanca tengo una camisa con un tigre, un pantalón de tigre, mi pelo es largo y es marrón aguantado en una coleta, zapatos blancos y un koala gris que ahí tenía las cosas necesarias para pasear a mis perras**

**Yo después que el RH me rapto: gorro de gato color más blanco que la piel, cabello marrón saliendo detrás del gorro aguantado por una cola azul oscura, pollina un poco mas larga que Fionna saliendo por el hueco de la cara, camisa cuello de tortuga manga larga turquesa con unas partes turquesa mas oscuro, falda Cian y cian mas oscuro, medias largas blancas, zapatos negros y un bolso azul oscuro con azul un poco mas claro y colgando esta algo parecido a un apuntador láser solo, pero también es una espada portable **

**Mi mamá: piel medio clara camisa naranja, pantalón marrón, pelo marrón claro corto y sandalias marrones**

**Respuestas:**** Si mi gata se llama Safiro pero todos dirán pero si Safiro es con Z no con S si es que mi gata se llama así con S no con Z así que no me juzguen**

**(*): 1.-para no decir muchas groserías 2.- si no saben donde queda BUSQUEN UN MAPA 3.- Doy patadas tan fuertes que espiche mi balón de futbol LOL **

_**Un abrazo sicológico, nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y hasta notas de muerte dejen reviews good bye adiós **_


End file.
